With advances in connected vehicle technology, it is desirable to have access to networks while a vehicle moves. In particular, a reliable connection while driving in a vehicle is typically necessary for performing certain connected vehicle functions. For example, processing speech data (e.g., voice commands) from a user inside a vehicle using an off-board server requires a reliable connection. Further, some data processing can be processed using different types of communication protocols. For example, cellular communication protocols and Wi-Fi communication protocols can be used in a connected vehicle to establish connections and communicate data via networks to other devices. Data processing for different protocols can have different requirements. To maintain connections, communication and processing of data while a vehicle moves, a vehicle can manage different types of connections and therefore prevent delays in data processing.